ABSTRACT ? CANCER RESEARCH CAREER ENHANCEMENT AND RELATED ACTIVITIES The UWCCC has been committed to fostering the careers of cancer researchers since its founding by Dr. Harold Rusch in 1972. From its inception, the UWCCC has worked to educate students, physicians, and the people of Wisconsin about cancer: both its causes and its treatments. It has also worked to guide its researchers to understand cancer at all levels and to develop practical treatments for this disease. In this section, we outline the two major drivers of our Cancer Research Career Enhancement: 1) How we have and shall educate the next generation of Cancer Experts; and (2) How we have and shall educate our catchment about the practical concerns with cancer as a disease. The new Associate Director of Faculty Development and Education has investment spending authority in UWCCC?s educational mission (approximately $250 - $500K/yr). We are requesting an additional $145K in this CCSG proposal. This investment will accomplish the following: 1) match training opportunities with several NCI and NIH training awards held at UW-Madison; 2) rigorously train a diverse clinical and translational workforce at all levels; 3) foster career development opportunities at all levels of UWCCC?s scientific workforce including pilot and bridge funding for UWCCC?s young investigators; and 4) promote UWCCC's efforts to develop cancer education throughout the state of Wisconsin. UWCCC success in training cancer investigators is outstanding. Research education continues to be a high priority. This success is exemplified by the breadth and reach of our academic faculty and funding of our members. UWCCC members are committed educators in the pre-doctoral programs in Cancer Biology, Cell and Molecular Biology, Molecular and Cellular Pharmacology, Genetics, Biotechnology, Molecular Biosciences, Nutrition, Environmental Toxicology and other areas. UWCCC's commitment to fostering the careers of basic cancer researchers is matched by its commitment to promoting the careers of its clinical faculty. Through their respective departments, the UWCCC clinical faculty educate young physicians in a full range of clinical fellowship programs including medical oncology, hematology, pediatric oncology, radiation oncology, pathology, gynecologic oncology, and surgical oncology (including the surgical subspecialties). We enrich our programs with weekly seminars, specific forums for doctoral and postdoctoral student presentations, and grand rounds including; UWCCC?s weekly Grand Rounds, the McArdle weekly Colloquia, and DOT case conferences. UWCCC member(s) organize these symposia, which directly relate to our Scientific Programs.